


Romantic evening

by Querion



Series: Loving Seven [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adjusting to motherhood, Breastmilk and lovemaking, F/F, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Repeated simulations show that use of the space folding drive is detrimental to babies and  young children so Voyager continues to use traditional warp drive.This is part 4 of the Loving Seven series.





	Romantic evening

**Author's Note:**

> ***A note of warning about this entry. It was a bit tricky for me to decide between mature or explicit rating for the activities that the characters engage in. Personally i do not view the activities (breast milk incorporated in lovemaking as a big deal). Finally i settled on Explicit since it`s a safe thing to do. Please use your discretion when reading, you have been warned***
> 
> I absolutely adore Voyager related baby fics and family fics in general (J/7 related, of course) so this is a continuation of the series.
> 
> Please point me to the direction of all Voyager based baby fics on AO3 and possibly elsewhere, family dramas, domestic squabbles, and i`ll love you forever :)
> 
> Don`t forget to comment and kudos :)

" _Kathryn Janeway`s personal log, star date 48675.5. Simulation after simulation of the effects of using the space folding drive with young children on board show that the drive is detrimental to them. Some effects include bone deossification and stunted growth in the longterm. While these conditions are reversible my senior staff have voted unanimously against its use. We have agreed to only use it when absolutely necessary. In the meantime we will continue to use conventional warp drive. Dr Sarah Brown of the Palabulon 1 Pediatric Research Institute was right after all. On a lighter note it`s Friday and i have been looking forward to this day all week. My fiancee and i are going to have a quiet evening. Seven has agrranged everything, preferring to do so herself. We will have dinner and hopefully dancing and if we`re very lucky, a quiet time together. Ensign Samantha Wildman has kindly volunteered to baby sit our four weeks old baby, Cells, for the duration of the evening. I am suspicious of her offer as i suspect the First Officer and the senior officers had a hand in this. Chakotay suggested that i have not been getting any and that explained my crankiness on the bridge. IThe Commander was right of course, but i was out raged at that but only because it was true. Every time i came close to my girlfriend the baby seemed to pick that particular moment in time to start crying and demand both our attention. To make it worse once when we got away with lovemaking just as i was about to cum my daughter decided she was hungry and demanded my attention. Since it was my turn to feed her i had no choice but attend to her as her mother needed to rest. I was still tingling all over and throbbing in places. Just Imagine the frustration! Tuvok says it will all pass very quickly but right now i don`t believe him. I am exhausted and desperately need to get laid. Computer, end log."_

Janeway ended her log and looked at the chronometer in her office. It read 15:55, only five minutes before she finished the Alpha shift. She quickly gathered her padds and commed her first officer on the bridge.

" _Chakotay i`m going off, there`s nothing urgent, just the Biometrics` departmental report needs to be looked at. Could you do that and if there`s any major changes just let me know?"_

 _"Alright, Kathryn. I`ll let you know if there`s anything major. Go have fun."_ The dark handsome man said and walked back out onto the bridge.

_"Seven of Nine to the captain, please respond."_

_"Janeway, here. How can i help you, Seven?"_

_"I was just checking if you were still in the ready room or on your way home. It is 16:00 hours." Ensign Wildman has picked the baby and the house is ours for the next five hours."_ Seven said in a matter of fact tone but Janeway could easily tell that her girlfriend was excited about the baby-free evening.

_"Yes, i know. See you in two minutes._

 

Once in their quarters Janeway noted that Seven had prepared a romantic dinner for two. The table was carefully set with candles and stasis containers neatly placed on it. A single red rose was in the centre. The whole setting was romantic it made Janeway`s heart melt. The ex drone wore a low cut black dress which went down to her knees and a pair of black sandals. She wore her hair down. Soft waves flowed gently down to her shoulders. Janeway stood in the middle of the room and grinned at the other woman.

 _"Are we really alone, Darling? This is all wonderful. Thank you for all your hard work. Oh, come here, let me kiss you."_ The women moved towards each other and started kissing. It started off slowly with light pecks on each others closed lips then in just a few moments it was all upgraded to french kissing, arse grabbing, gyrating and eroticism. 

Quiet moaning and ruffling of clothes were the only sounds heard in the Janeway-Hansen quarters as the sex deprived women fondled each other. Ten minutes later Janeway had pushed her lover onto the couch. Seven found herself lying on the couch facing the bulk head above, naked, while a fully clothed Kathryn still in her command uniform complete with four pips, hovered above the delectable Borg.

 

Kathryn Janeway reached down and kissed the woman deeply where Seven reciprocated eagerly. She spread her lover`s legs further apart and moved between the Borg`s thighs. This is not at all what they planned. The plan was to start with dinner. Janeway squeezed the engorged breasts and brought them together. She then she reached down and licked a scrumptious nipple then sucked on it. To Kathryn`s horror milk gushed out in four strong jets from Seven`s nipple and went straight into Janeway`s windpipe causing the older woman to cough and splutter amidst laughter to both of them. When Kathryn had recovered she thought about the taste of Seven`s breast milk. It was nice and sweet and so Janeway decided to incorporate breast milk in their lovemaking. Seven thought it was a good idea.

 

Kathryn sucked on one nipple and drank and swallowed the milk, at other times she would smear it on her lover`s chest. Seven got incredibly aroused at the actions and begged for more. Janeway`s hand reached down her lover`s body and caressed a smooth thigh. The hand gradually moved further up while the other played with the other nipple causing Seven to cry in pleasure. The ex drone felt herself getting wet down below as Janeway continued to suck on her nipples alternatively just the way the ex drone liked. Janeway`s fingers went to circle the opening between Seven`s legs causing the other woman to sigh and spread her legs wider apart to accommodate her lover.

 _"Mmm, thish feelsh good, doesn`th it?"_ Janeway said with a scrumptious nipple between her tongue and lips and wanting to give a commentary of their actions at the same time. Soon she found out that she was not good at multi tasking so she concentrated solely on pleasing her lover.

 _"Place your legs on my shoulders, Love."_ Kathryn instructed in a low smoky tone. She sat back on her heels to inspect her lover. _"You`re so beautiful, my Darling."_ Janeway reached down the engorged pulsating sex of her lover and kissed it then she gently parted the labia and started feasting on them. She lapped at the inner folds as if she were a cat drinking from a water source. Judging from the hip movements above her Kathryn knew she was doing the right thing. She felt Seven gently push her head into her, as if wanting Kathryn to consume her whole. A few seconds later...

" _Kathrynnnn! Kathrynnn! Oooohhhhh!"_ Seven came strongly in her lover`s mouth. Janeway slowed down her actions and firmly held onto the younger woman`s hips and guided her through the intense orgasm. She happily drank up all of her lover`s offering and lay her head on a thigh. 

 

Seven lay sprawled with her eye closed trying to catch her breath. She gently caressed her lover`s head leaning on her thigh. " _Kathryn, come up here so i may kiss you."_ Kathryn smiled and moved up to obey the order. They kissed passionately for a few moments before they had to stop to breathe.

" _So, what do you think of our first baby free lovemaking?"_ Kathryn asked as she sat up and pulled her lover up with her so that they were now sitting side by side.

" _It was lovely, Kathryn but now i miss Cells..."_

" _What? You miss the baby now, while you`re naked, making love with me?"_ Janeway said not believing what her lover just said. Seven kissed her lover`s pouting lips.

" _Kathryn you are so adorable when you are jealous."_

 _"Jealous? Of whom?"_ Janeway was in denial.

 _"The baby has taken up much of my time... and yours."_ Seven tried to explain.

" _Star ship captains are never jealous."_ She said firmly.

_"Kathryn..."_

_"OK, maybe just a little bit."_ Kathryn said sheepishly while Seven laughed and kissed her on the lips as a reward for telling the truth. 

_"Mmm, you know me so well, Darling."_   


Then the gentle kiss escalated to urgent kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Soon Janeway lost her uniform and found herself on the same spot Seven was a few minutes earlier, flat on her back and naked, where her fiancee serviced her as a good crew member would her captain.

 

 


End file.
